Long Lost
by AndromedaEBlack
Summary: Regina starts having recurring strange dreams after being subjected to electroshock by Greg and Tamara. After finding out, Henry encourages Regina to ask the Charmings for help. With their help the dreams reveal a secret Regina had been made to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost

By AndromedaETonks

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Spoilers till the end of season 2

Thank you **MissBreePhoenix **for beta-reading this.

Chapter 1

Regina sat with Henry at the dining table eating her famous lasagna. It was the first time in months Henry was over for dinner. Both of them were enjoying their time alone together, especially Regina.

"How is the lasagna, Henry?" Regina asked.

"Good. I kinda missed it when I was away."

"I missed you being here to enjoy it." Henry gave his mom a smile, and went back to eating.

Regina was grateful for this time alone with her son after thinking for some time that she would lose him for good. She almost did lose him when Greg and Tamara first activated the trigger, and then tried to kidnap Henry. Thankfully, Hook came back to help and stopped them from taking Henry but unfortunately Greg and Tamara escaped Storybrooke before they could stop them. Regina wanted very much to get her hands on them for first torturing her, then attempting to take her son and would do just that if they ever came back. For now, Storybrooke seemed safe from Greg and Tamara since Mr. Gold set up a cloaking spell to keep them and whomever they work for from finding Storybrooke again.

Since she and Emma stopped the trigger from destroying the town and everyone in it, Regina has been focusing on working to be the person Henry wants her to be; having failed the first time, she was more determined not to, though it was very difficult. It seemed to be worth it though as her relationship with Henry was improving greatly, he was starting to spend more time with her. She had no doubt that Henry did love her and that he knows how much she loves him. Her relationship with the rest of Henry's family was civil in their limited interactions since saving the town mainly because of Henry and as much as Regina hated to admit it, David was right: they were family. It was also true they did not let her die twice in the past week when they could have and she was thankful to them for that.

After dinner, the two of them went for a nice walk for a while before heading back to the house for desert. Not too long after they had finished the yellow bug pulled up out front and Emma came to the door.

"Hello, Miss. Swan," Regina said after she answered the door.

"Hi. Is Henry ready?" Emma asked, walking into the foyer.

"Yes, he's just getting his backpack from upstairs. He'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. I'm glad you two got to spend time together."

"Me, too. Thank you for letting him come over."

"I know Henry really wanted to."

"Any news on Greg and Tamara?" Regina asked, breaking the minute of silence.

"Nothing yet." They both sank back into an awkward silence and were relieved when they heard movement upstairs followed by Henry coming down the steps with his backpack in hand.

"Hey, kid," Emma greeted.

"Hey, Emma."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Henry said, fully putting his backpack on both shoulders. Henry looked over to Regina and gave her a hug, wanting her to know he enjoyed their time together. "See you tomorrow for breakfast, Mom. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Henry," Regina said, hanging on to Henry for a minute before letting him go. Emma put her arm around Henry as they walked out to the car.

"'Night, Regina," Emma said as they left the house.

"Bye, Ms. Swan." Regina watched from the door as Henry got into the car.

He turned around after he was in and waved at her. Regina smiled and waved back; she stood at the door until the car drove away—leaving her alone yet again.

Regina went to the kitchen and finished washing the dishes before going upstairs to get ready for bed. Once she settled into bed, Regina looked over at the picture of her and Henry that she kept on the nightstand. She smiled at the picture; missing Henry though he only left a while ago and had been with her since the school day ended. Regina wished he could stay overnight sometime though she doubted Emma would let that happen any time soon because of her hesitation with letting him come over today and stay for dinner. Considering everything that had happened recently, Regina could hardly blame Emma for not letting Henry stay overnight. Regina sincerely meant what she had told Emma in the mines that most of everything that had happened recently was her fault and still did. Though it was proving to be hard for Regina to accept responsibility for her actions but she knew if she wanted to change for Henry, she had to. More than anything, she wanted her son back in her life and prove to him that she can change as well as to be seen as Regina and not the Evil Queen.

Regina shook off her thoughts when she started to feel tired and about to drift off into sleep. Though she knew she probably would have another restless night's sleep since Greg used electroshock on her. Every night for the past week, sleep for Regina would bring about the same strange dream.

In the dream Regina was doing her hair at the mirror in her bedroom in her parents' house. Then suddenly she would hear what sounded like a baby's cries through the walls of the house. Something inside Regina told her to go look for the source of the crying. She would leave her room and hear the crying grow louder and louder as she searched in every room of the house but never finding anything. When she made it back to her room, thinking the crying was coming from there she would look around, panicked, when the echo of the crying became more distorted and softer…

Tonight was no different. Regina woke up, alarmed, as she had since the dreams began, siting up in bed and having to take a minute to catch her breathe from the intensity of the emotions she felt from the dream. Normally, Regina was not one to dwell on dreams but something about this one left her very unsettled and the worst part of all was how real the dream felt. Like this had happened before.

The next day Henry sat in a booth at Granny's Diner, waiting for Regina to meet him there and his breakfast to be ready. After a couple minutes, one of the waitresses brought over his plate of pancakes.

"Thanks," Henry smiled, happy to have his breakfast, as he was very hungry. He began scarfing down the pancakes when he saw his mom walk in the diner and make her way over to him, sitting across from him.

"Good morning, Henry."

"'Morning," Henry smiled, though the bit of pancake was still in his mouth.

"How are your pancakes?"

"Delicious."

"Good," Regina said with a small chuckle.

Granny went over to take Regina's order and bring her coffee. Regina was sipping her coffee, hoping it would help with the tiredness when she noticed Henry looking at her with some concern.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little tired."

"I'm okay, I'm just little tired today that's all," Regina said, and Henry gave her an expectant look, clearly wanting more information as to why she was tired. "I haven't really been sleeping well."

"Bad dreams or just trouble falling asleep?" Henry questioned.

"I guess you could call it a bad dream. It's fine, Henry. Nothing to worry about."

"Then why do you look so concerned?"

"The dream has caused me some restless nights, but it's okay. It will go away soon," Regina said, trying to assure her son.

"Wait, you've been having this dream more than once?" Henry looked more concerned by what Regina was telling him. "Like when I was in the room with fire?"

"No, Henry, it's not like that."

"You don't know that. Come on, we should tell Emma and my grandparents, maybe they can help."

"Henry." Regina took her son's hand, stopping him "I don't need Emma and your grandparents' help with this. It's only a dream."

"But dreams don't normally keep recurring—especially if they are bad dreams," Henry said. "Mom, trust me. They can help you."

"Henry…" Regina started.

"Mom, please, we can help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma walked back into the apartment she shared with her parents after walking Henry to Granny's Diner.

"Hey, Emma, is Henry at Granny's?" Snow asked from the kitchen where she was finishing up washing dishes.

"Yeah I dropped him off. He's probably having breakfast with Regina by now. Oh, and I dropped by the station on the way back here to see if there were any messages," Emma said sitting across from Snow at the counter.

"Good, Henry seems to enjoy spending some time with Regina," Snow said, turning off the faucet at the sink and dried her hands.

"Yeah, he does. I think it helps him deal with…you know."

"Neal?" Snow questioned. Emma nodded and Snow gave her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze. "How are you doing?"

"As best I can, I guess. I miss Neal but I know he's not coming back so…"

"I know it must be hard, Emma, but I think Neal would like how you're handling things," Snow said. "You know me and your dad are here for you, right?"

"I know, Mom," Emma said and gave her mom a smile.

Snow returned the smile; happy her daughter was finally calling her "mom."

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened and Henry walked in, followed by Regina.

"Henry, what…" Emma trailed off, surprised to see her son back home so early.

"Regina," Snow greeted, surprised to see Regina there with Henry.

Snow had barely crossed paths with Regina since they had saved the town. It was like an unspoken agreement between them to not cross paths unless necessary to keep things civil for Henry's sake.

"Henry, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Tell them, Mom," Henry said, looking up at Regina.

"Tell us what?" Emma asked.

"Henry, I told you before it's nothing to worry about," Regina said, facing her son.

"What's not to worry about?" David questioned while coming down the stairs from the loft, having overheard Henry.

"Mom, you don't really believe it's nothing, they should know." Regina sighed, knowing Henry would not let this go.

"Regina. What's this about?" Snow asked, wondering what was going on.

"She's been having bad dreams."

"Okay…" Emma didn't really see any significance of having bad dreams.

"Mom," Henry urged Regina to tell them about the dream.

"Well, I've been having this dream for about a week now and, let's just say, it's caused me some sleepless nights."

"Meaning after Greg…?" Snow asked.

"Yes."

"What's this dream about, then?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm in my bedroom at parents' house in the Enchanted Forest. Standing in front of a mirror when I hear what sounds like a baby crying from somewhere in the house."

"A baby?" Henry and Snow questioned, almost at the same time while the other two gave puzzled looks.

"Yes, that's what it sounds like, anyway. Then, I look all around the house for what seems like hours—never finding anything—and then I wake up," Regina said. "It's strange but it feels familiar somehow."

"Like it's happened before," Henry said.

"Yes, Henry."

"So I'm right. It is something," Henry said, looking up at Regina who pulled him closer.

"Whoa, kid. I'm sorry but it's time for school. You don't want to be late," Emma said, having looked over the clock and saw that Henry should be getting to school which was good because Emma started to sense they didn't want to discuss this further with Henry around.

"But I…"

"Henry, it's okay. Go on," Regina said, letting him go. Henry looked unsure for a minute but nodded after Regina gave him a reassuring smile.

"See, I told you they would help you," Henry smiled.

"Here you go, buddy," David said, handing Henry his backpack that had been on a chair where David was standing.

"See you guys later," Henry said, taking his backpack from his grandfather before leaving.

"I think Henry's right, Regina," Snow said after Henry left, turning Regina's attention from the door to her. "If you are having the same dream every night for the past week as you say, it possibly means something."

"Then what would it mean?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea but there has to be a way to find out."

"So, Regina, this dream started after Greg used electroshock on you?" Emma asked.

"I'm failing to see how that could have caused it."

"It's the only thing that would make sense, maybe it did something," David suggested.

"Like what?" Regina questioned, starting to get snippy.

"I don't know, Regina…you said the dream feels familiar to you like. It's happened before. What exactly is familiar about it?" Snow asked.

Regina looked around the room at Snow, David and Emma. A big part of her did not want to talk about it with them anymore. She did not want to share with them how uneasy the dream made her feel—how could she with their history. Regina was getting to the point where it was too uncomfortable to continue talking with them. Maybe they were overreacting about the dream and it did not mean anything at all.

"You know what, the dream means nothing. It will past soon enough," Regina said, turning to leave. Having made up her mind, she did not want their help.

"Regina, please, let us help figure out what's going on," Snow said, going between Regina and the door.

"Get out of my way!" Regina said feeling anger boil up in her. Snow, knowing she could not stop her, moved over to allow her to leave.

"Well, that went well," Emma said.

"It could have been worse," David said, not surprised that it ended like that, given their history with Regina.

Emma sat back down at the table to continue eating her cereal, disappointed it was started to get soggy. David joined her at the table, followed by Snow, who sat quietly thinking about what just happened with Regina and what she had told them.

"Mary Margaret?" David asked.

"I think something really is happening to Regina," Snow said.

"Maybe, but we can't make her let us help her."

"Yeah, we don't want to push her into wanting to kill us again," Emma commented.

"I know, both of you are right but I'm with Henry. Something is going on here."

"Oh, God. Henry. He wanted us to help her. What do we tell him?" Emma asked, looking worried about what to tell Henry and how to tell him Regina did not want their help.

Later that day when school let out, Henry got off the bus and saw Emma there, waiting for him.

"Hi, Mom," Henry greeted. "How did the talk with Regina go, did you help her?"

"No, we didn't Henry," Emma replied as they walked down the street.

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want our help," Emma explained.

"Why? Something's happening to her. What if it's really bad?" Henry worried about his mom.

"Henry, maybe something is going on but we can't make her want help."

"Maybe I can. Maybe she'll listen to me."

"Kid, didn't you try that?"

"I can try again. Please, Mom, she needs our help. Even if she doesn't want to admit she does."

"You are some kid," Emma said, seeing how worried Henry was about Regina. "Fine, but, Henry, if she really doesn't want help, you drop it okay?"

"Okay," Henry said, before running off in the direction to Regina's office.

In the mayor's office, Regina sat trying to focus on some paperwork but finding it difficult due to how tired she was when all of a sudden Henry came running in.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, walking out from behind her desk.

"Mom, you said you would let them help you. Why didn't you?"

"Sweetie, I know you're trying to help but it's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. The dreams will go away."

"Stop saying that when you don't believe it, Mom. You're doing so well being good, you saved the town, and aren't trying to kill my family anymore. It's okay if you're scared but please believe me that we can help you. I know the dreams mean something," Henry said. "I already lost my dad. I don't want anything to happen to you, too."

Henry then wrapped his arms around her waist. Regina held him close and could now see how really worried about her he was. Truthfully, the dreams worried her, too. Maybe she did need their help making them go away. She could do that if not for herself then for her son.

"Henry, I do believe in you. Thank you for wanting to help me. You're right. We should see if we can figure this out. Come on, let's go tell Emma and your grandparents," Regina said, tilting Henry's chin up to look at her.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Really."

Then Henry and Regina walked back to the Charming's apartment. Snow and David were in the kitchen along with Emma when they heard the door open and Henry walked in followed by Regina for the second time.

"Regina," Snow said.

"Henry and I talked. I do think the dreams might mean something and I would like your help finding out why I'm having them."

"Of course we'll help," Snow said.

"We can call the Blue Fairy tomorrow. Maybe she can help," David suggested.

"What do you think, Regina? Does tomorrow sound good?" Snow asked.

"Tomorrow it is then," Regina replied.

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites for the previous chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

For the third time in the last two days, Regina found herself going up the stairs to Mary Margaret's apartment. Regina was hoping this needing the help of the people she hated for so long would not become a habit. She reminded herself she was doing this for her son; hopefully get rid of the dreams and the nagging feelings she felt about them.

Regina knocked on the apartment door and was greeted by Henry.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Henry."

"I'm glad you decided to let them help you," Henry said quietly.

"Me, too," Regina said, offering Henry a smile before following him and seeing Emma, Snow, David and Mother Superior waiting for her.

"Regina," Mother Superior greeted. "I've been told you're having a strange dream for a while now."

Regina nodded and began to once again tell what happened in her dream.

"So, what do you think?" Snow asked Mother Superior after Regina had finished speaking.

"You were right to call me. From what you've told me, I do think there is a reason why you're having these dreams, Regina."

"Do you think the electroshock Regina was exposed to could have caused the dreams?" Snow asked again, trying to say it as gently as possible with Henry in the room.

Henry stiffened at hearing the world "electroshock." His family, of course, had told him what happened when they went to get him after Regina had woken up. He didn't like being reminded of his mom being hurt like that. The other adults in the room seemed to notice his change in posture and Regina, standing behind him, put her hands on his shoulders.

"I think it's a very likely possibly considering the toll that it took on you, Regina," Mother Superior mused.

This was nothing new to Regina; having discussed that the electroshock had done something to her with the Charmings and she had slightly suspected it had before. Now what she wanted to know is how it caused the dreams.

"How did what happened cause me to have this dream?" Regina asked.

"Well, my best guess would be since the electroshock weakened you considerably, even after I healed you, and removed the cuff, your magic needed time to return," Mother Superior explained. "So, if the root of the dream is magic, the effects of the electroshock must have triggered whatever the magic is to weaken."

"What would that mean then?" Emma asked feeling confused.

"You mean something involving magic was done to Regina," Snow answered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Mother Superior agreed and everyone turned to look at Regina.

"That's not possible. Nothing magical could have caused the dreams," Regina said, not believing that something involving magic could have been done to her without her knowledge.

"That's just the thing, Regina. You don't recognize what was happening in the dream, right? Though it seems oddly familiar in feelings?"

"That's right."

"Well, most likely that's because the magic was meant to make you forget something."

"What would do that?" David asked.

"A memory spell." Regina said having caught on to the Blue Fairy's train of thought.

"A memory spell?'" Henry repeated, confused. Regina glanced at him, feeling guilty knowing she had done that to her son though she thought it was for a good reason at the time.

"Yes, Henry. It erases a person's memory, supposedly; in reality, all it does is bury the memories. If someone used a memory spell on you, Regina, you know they could make you forget anything and you would be completely unaware of what happened."

"So what are the dreams, then?" Snow questioned.

"The dreams would be simply pieces of the memories that were erased trying to leak into Regina's conscious state."

"Is there any way to know if a memory spell was cast on me?" Regina asked, trying to let everything sink in, wondering if it was actually possible.

"Yes, there is. I can use some of the potion I made to give Sneezy and Belle their Enchanted Forest memories back. If you are indeed under a memory spell, then drinking the potion should lift it."

"Mom?" Henry called to her when Regina did not say she would try what the Blue Fairy was offering right away.

Regina thought about the dream and the sense of panic and unease it brought her. She was wondering what could possibly be the root of the dream if it was indeed memories and who was the baby she kept hearing? She did not like what this dream did to her and if it was memories, the feelings were real. That thought alone made her not want to know the truth while another part of her wanted to know once and for all.

"I'll do it."

Regina sat dawn on a chair David had pulled out from the table for her while Henry moved to stand with Emma and Snow, who both moved to be within eyesight of Regina. Mother Superior brought out a vial of light blue liquid from a case she had brought with her and handed it to Regina.

"Drink this." Regina looked at the vial hesitantly and looked around her, wondering if she should really trust these people.

She glanced in Henry's direction, who gave her a reassuring smile and that was enough for Regina to slowly begin drinking the vial.

By the time the drink was mostly all gone, Regina felt like a fog was being lifted off of her, though things still felt hazy. Suddenly it hit her and she started to make sense out of everything. She remembered now and knew who the baby was, her daughter.

"Sara," Regina said her daughter's name, not realizing she was saying it aloud to everyone in the room.

"Mom."

"Regina," Emma called.

"Your Majesty." She heard the Blue Fairy say.

"Regina, who's Sara?" Snow asked, carefully moving closer to Regina.

"You," Regina said, coming out of her thoughts and looked to Snow. "You did this."

"Did what? Regina, who is Sara?" Snow repeated.

Regina let go of the vial in her hand, letting it fall to the floor and started to leave the apartment.

"Regina," Emma called.

"Mom, please come back," Henry said, running over and grabbing Regina's arm.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I have to go," Regina said. Something about the look in his mother's eyes, that were a mix of confusion and pain, told him to let her go.

"Okay, so that was weird," Emma commented after Regina left.

"Agreed," David nodded. "Was she under a memory spell?"

"Yes, I would say so," Mother Superior said.

"I agree," Snow said.

"Who is Sara?" Emma asked. "You two have no idea of who she is?"

David shook his head.

"No. No idea," Snow said.

"Should we go ask her…maybe later?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, kid. Not today, though," Emma said. "I think she needs some time."

"Yes, she'll need some time to adjust. If her memories have just returned, it's known to be disorienting at first," Mother Superior explained.

"That's what we'll do then. Give her some time," Snow commented.

Regina had gone straight to her house after leaving the apartment. Once she was inside, she went up the stairs to her room and leaned against the door. This was all far too much. Regina was not completely sure what to make of what she now remembered and learned. She had a daughter. Regina tried to figure out exactly what had happened, why would someone make her forget her own daughter? The last thing Regina remembered about Sara was soon after she was born. She was holding Sara, then nothing—she couldn't remember anything. Her daughter and memories of her daughter were gone the next morning. Regina felt tears start to roll down her checks. She grabbed her pillow and held it close like she did after the curse broke and she had lost Henry. She remembered never wanting to feel she lost a child again. She now she had lost another child years ago, one she was made to forget.

A week passed since Regina had learned the truth behind the dreams and the Charmings had not spoken to her since, including Henry who tried to call her the next morning but she didn't answer. On this morning, however, Emma was walking Henry to school when they saw Regina's car pull up.

"Good morning, Henry," Regina greeted, getting out of the car.

"Mom," Henry greeted and went over to give her a hug. "I tried to call you, I was beginning to worry."

"I'm fine, Henry," Regina said and gave her son a smile. Emma, who was listening, furrowed her eyebrows, not fully believing her.

"Really?" Henry asked. "No more dreams?"

"No, no more dreams."

"But what about…" Henry started.

"Henry, you better be going. School's going to start soon," Regina said, hearing the warning bell from the school across the street. "I'll see you later."

"Go on, kid," Emma said when Henry glanced in her direction.

"So, Regina, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Regina, what did you find out? Who's Sara?"

"I believe that's my business, Ms. Swan," Regina said. For the last week Regina had been doing everything in her power not to think about what she had learned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting to work and I believe you should, too, Sheriff."

Later that day, Emma and Snow walked into Granny's Diner for some hot chocolate before Emma went to go meet Henry after school was over.

"Hi, girls. Can I get you anything?" Granny greeted once they were seated at a booth.

"Two hot chocolates with cinnamon," Emma said, looking toward Snow, who nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me one second," Granny said when Ruby was walking past them, carrying a try of dirty dishes. "Ruby, can you tell Molly to grab Tony a new frying pan when she's done in the back room."

"Sure thing, Granny."

"The hot chocolates will be right out," Granny said.

"So tell me again, what happened this morning? You talked to Regina and she was acting like nothing happened?" Snow questioned, trying to wrap her head around her daughter's encounter with Regina.

"Yeah, completely. She said it was her business, which I guess it really is her business but she did ask for our help."

"True, but I think a lot of her agreeing to help us was because of Henry."

"Agreed."

"But, still, she did look really out of it after drinking the potion," Snow commented. "I don't know, Emma. It feels like we're back to step one at trying to figure out what's going on with her."

"Well, what should we do, though? She doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk right now," Emma said. Then Granny brought over the drinks. Mother and daughter sipped their drinks quietly for a few minutes before Snow spoke again.

"I think maybe I should go over to her there and talk to her."

"I really don't think that's a good idea right now, Mom," Emma said, wary of Snow talking to Regina.

"Emma, she thinks whatever happened is my fault," Snow said.

"Mom, you're not still feeling guilty over the whole Cora thing, are you?"

"No," Snow retorted and Emma gave her a look. "Yes, I killed her mother. I need to try and help her."

"Because it's the right thing to do, right?"

"Yes, I think so. Someone took some of Regina's memories, probably involving whoever Sara is. I know what it's like to have your memories taken from you," Snow said. "The look on her face when she got her memories back, Emma, she's going to need help dealing with this and like it or not, she's family."

"Okay, Mom. You go see Regina," Emma said, seeing how important this was to her mother. "Just be careful, okay? I'm gonna go meet Henry."

Snow nodded; Emma gave her a smile and left Granny's Diner. As Snow finished her hot chocolate, she thought about what she would say to Regina.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites for the previous chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Snow arrived at Regina's office, she saw the door was open and Regina was sitting at her desk looking over papers. Snow walked through the doorway and stopped once she was in the room. After a few seconds had passed and Regina didn't seem to have noticed her, Snow finally spoke.

"Hello, Regina." Regina froze when she heard Snow's voice but didn't look up right away.

"You," Regina said after looking up, almost glaring at Snow. By the way she was looking at her, Snow could tell Regina was angry about something. She had a feeling that it had something to do with her returned memories and with Sara. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you are since last week. We were right, weren't we? About the memory spell?" Snow asked while walking into the room until she was in front of Regina's desk.

"That's none of your business, is it?" Regina questioned, though her reply confirmed what Snow already knew, the potion worked.

"Maybe it's not but…Regina, you asked for our help, which we were very willing to give to you."

"I doubt that."

"You might not believe we genuinely wanted to help you but we were and still are," Snow said. "I know how hard it is to make sense of things when you get memories back. Regina, who's Sara?"

Regina expression softened at the mention of Sara and her eyes flickered away from Snow's. After a week of trying her hardest not to think about Sara and keeping her feelings about what she now remembered at bay as much as she could was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Sara is my daughter," Regina said and saw Snow's facial expression quickly turn to one of shock.

"…Your daughter. You have a daughter, Regina?"

"Yes. It seems I do," Regina said and Snow didn't miss the few tears that went down Regina's face.

"So someone cast a memory spell to make you forget your daughter," Snow said, sitting down in a chair by Regina's desk. Regina again glared at Snow, feeling anger rush through her at the mention of what had happened to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is the night she was born, the next morning she was gone, along with my memories."

"When?" Was all Snow could say, still trying to comprehend what she was just told.

"Before I married your father."

"But I saw you in the months before the wedding. You weren't…" Snow trailed off, feeling confused.

"My mother used a shape-shifting spell to hide the pregnancy so no one would know."

"Then that would mean Sara's father…" Snow said, realizing what this meant. "Daniel. Daniel is Sara's father."

"Yes, Daniel is her father," Regina said, staying calm despite the pain this was bringing up for her.

"Regina, I am so sorry," Snow apologized, now understanding why when the memory spell was lifted Regina had said it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, too, but they're both gone now and that's not going to change."

Though Snow knew she was not truly to blame for Daniel's death, she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what happened, after all she was the one who told Cora Regina's secret. Snow's thoughts drift to something that would be horrible if it was true; since Cora had killed Daniel, what if she had been the one who took Regina's daughter away and used the memory spell to erase Regina's memories of Sara. Snow knew better then to share this with Regina right now, knowing it would not go over well. Snow glanced up at Regina, who didn't look that angry anymore she looked more pained than angry.

"Regina, I…"

"Please leave," Regina said. Having Snow there while her mind was thinking about what happened to both Daniel and Sara was not helping. After Regina said for her to leave, Snow didn't say anything more and quietly left the room.

Emma and David were busy talking about town matters when Snow walked into the police station.

"Snow." David noticed his wife had come into the station, looking pretty stunned.

"Mom?" Emma asked after turning around in the chair she was sitting in and after seeing the look on her mother's face, she started to worry about what went on when Snow talked to Regina.

"Snow, what happened? Did Regina do something to you?" David asked, concerned.

"No, she didn't," Snow reassure her family and leaned her back against a desk while David stood next to her with his hand on her forearm.

"What did happen?" Emma asked after standing up.

"Well, we were right that the potion worked and lifted a memory spell off Regina."

"Yeah, we all gathered that, Mom," Emma said, briefly glancing toward David. "So did Regina tell you who Sara is?"

"Sara is Regina's daughter." David and Emma's mouths opened slightly looking as stunned as Snow had.

"Her daughter. Regina has a daughter?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Apparently she does," Snow said to her daughter. "The memories that were erased were of Sara. Regina told me the memories of her daughter were gone the morning after Sara was born—along with Sara."

"Wait, how could someone not know that they had a baby the night before? I mean, I know for you guys it was the curse but wouldn't Regina have noticed she just had just a baby?" Emma questioned.

"It has to be the memory spell. With the memories gone, Regina wouldn't even suspect she had a baby. I guess, Emma, it would be like what the curse did to us," Snow said glancing David's way.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"When was this?" David asked.

"Regina said Sara was born before she married my father. I never knew because Cora would use her shape-shifting spell on Regina to hide the pregnancy when my father and I would visit."

"Who is Sara's father?" Emma asked.

"Daniel."

"Regina's fiancé?" Emma questioned and Snow nodded. "So who do you think used the memory spell to erase Regina's memories?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not too sure how Regina would take to it."

"Cora." David answered.

"Yes. I think she was the one who took Sara from Regina and cast the memory spell."

"That's…wow…" David said. Emma nodded in agreement.

"I know Cora is a horrible person, obviously, but would she really do that to her daughter?" Emma asked.

"I think she would. She ripped out Daniel's heart because she wanted Regina to be Queen; she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of that."

"You don't think she might have…?" David asked.

"What, killed her granddaughter?" Emma questioned.

"I know it's horrible to think about but…"

"Let's hope Sara's alive for Regina's sake," Snow said.

"Do you think Regina thinks Cora's involved with this?" Emma asked.

"I don't think she's given it much thought since Cora after all is her mother and we saw what happened with Regina when Cora showed up here in Storybrooke," Snow said and her mind went back to thinking about Sara. "I do wonder what happened to Sara, though."

"What happened to Sara?" They all looked behind Snow to see Henry had just wandered in.

"Henry." Emma went over to her son.

"Did you guys figure out who Sara is?" Henry asked again, wondering if they had figured it out or if his mom told them.

"Emma, we should tell him. He should know," Snow said. Emma nodded and turned to Henry.

"Did you talk to Regina, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Mary Margaret did. Henry, it turns out Sara is Regina's daughter."

"My mom has a daughter?" Henry questioned. "That's what the memories were that were erased?"

"Yes, Henry, they were."

"Is my mom okay?" Henry asked, remembering his mom's face when she left the apartment a week ago.

"I don't think she's doing so well right now, Henry," Snow informed him.

"Where is Sara?"

"We don't know Henry," Emma answered.

"We should look for her, though, right? For my mom?"

"I don't know, Henry. What happened with Sara was a long time ago and we don't know how Regina would feel about us looking for her."

"But she's family, so is Sara. We should find her."

"Henry's right. We should talk to Regina about finding Sara. We can't just turn away from this, not now," Snow said and Emma turned to her mom. "After what happened with Cora and Daniel, maybe I can make up for it by finding Sara. It would be wrong to give Regina false hope. But, Emma, you found us after twenty-eight years. It's possible."

"So we'll go talk to my mom about finding her?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Henry. We will," David said.

A little while later, Snow was once again on the stoop of Regina's house. She went to the office first to find Regina not there and figured she probably went home. Snow took a breath before ringing the doorbell.

After a few minutes, Regina answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Regina was not terribly pleased seeing Snow again. She was hoping it would be Henry at the door.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your daughter and Daniel, Regina. I am sorry I killed your mother, there were other paths I could have chosen and I chose the easy one."

"As I said earlier, you can't change what happened," Regina said.

"Maybe not but I think I know how to start making it better," Snow said. Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "We can help you find your daughter."

"What?" The question of where Sara was had crossed Regina's mind multiple times during the past week. She did want to find her daughter but she couldn't let herself hope it would be possible with so little to go on.

"We can help you find her. You could have the chance of meeting her. Regina, we've come this far, we can't stop now. I know it seems impossible but Emma found us. It's possible we can find Sara," Snow insisted. "I know you want to find your daughter."

As much as Regina hated to admit it, Snow had a point; Emma had found her parents after a long time. So it could be possible to find Sara. She could also tell Snow really did want to help her find her daughter. Though she was a little angry with them for opening her to the pain caused by the memories she knew deep down they didn't know what happened to her like she didn't. When she asked for their help because Henry wanted it, they had come through in helping her. Maybe they could help her find her daughter too.

"What if we can't find her?" Regina questioned, voicing her fear.

"We can try, Regina. If we can't at least we'll know we tried to find her," Snow said, Regina heard the gate open and saw Henry, Emma and David coming up the path.

"Henry," Regina said, happy to see her son.

"I'm sorry about you losing your daughter, Mom," Henry said softly as he hugged her. Then after they broke the hug, Henry asked, "So, are we going to do it? Find Sara?"

"We'll try," Snow said.

"How do we start?" Henry asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Well, we do know someone who seems to always know about things like this and has been known to make deals involving babies," David commented.

"Gold," Regina said.

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites for the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gold was talking with Belle when he heard the bell on the door ring. They looked up to see Regina come in the front door followed close behind by Snow, David, Emma and Henry.

"Well, well, well. What brings all of you here?" Mr. Gold greeted, slightly amused to see the Charmings and the Evil Queen together.

"We have something to discuss with you," Snow said.

"Well, if this is concerning the borders, you have no need to worry. The cloaking spell is working," Rumplestiltskin said, referring to the spell being used to keep Greg and Tamara or others from finding Storybrooke again.

"This isn't about that," David said, glancing over to Regina along with his wife. Regina stepped forward, placing herself at the counter across from Gold.

"Where is she?" Regina asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play games. Where is my daughter?"

Mr. Gold looked at Regina and glanced at the Charmings behind her. They all took noticed he did not look surprised by what Regina had said.

"Belle, how about you go in the backroom for a bit."

"Okay," Belle said before she went to the backroom, looking shocked by what she had just heard.

"I was wondering when you'd find out. How did you manage to get your memories back?"

"Mother Superior." Snow answered.

"You knew Regina had her memories taken from her," Emma said not really surprised by this.

"Yes, I did know and before you accuse me of anything, I didn't erase your memories," Mr. Gold said to Regina.

"You knew about her," Regina said, not really concerned with who took her memories and more concerned with what happened to Sara. "You knew this whole time."

"Oh, yes, dearie."

"How long have you known?"

"Since she was born."

"Where she is?" Regina asked firmly.

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you. I know you had something to do with this, Gold. You must know where she is."

"I did not take your daughter from you, dearie," Mr. Gold said.

"Who else would have done it?" Regina questioned, not believing him.

While Snow, Emma and David's minds went to whom they had suspected during their conversation earlier at the police station.

"I would think it would be obvious," Mr. Gold said. "Your mother."

"You're accusing my mother of this?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Not accusing. I know she's the one responsible, Regina. She erased your memories, as well as your father's, took your daughter from you, and then sold her," Mr. Gold explained, justifying his statement.

"No, I don't believe you," Regina said, denying that her mother could have been the one to take Sara from her and erase her memories. The thought of it made her angrier with Rumplestiltskin then she already was. "You're lying!"

"Am I? I told you once your mother did you no favors."

Regina thought back to when he said that right after her mother had died in the store they were in now. Unable to control her anger any longer about his knowledge of Sara and accusing her mother, she opened her hand and a fireball appeared. The others looked to see the fireball appear and then she started to raise her hand, ready to throw it at Rumplestiltskin.

"Mom, don't!" Henry shouted and Emma pulled him closer to her.

Regina looked over at Henry's worried face; letting the fireball in her hand disappear and stepped away from the counter. She had been trying so hard to be good for her son and she couldn't risk losing him by using magic. In any case, the fireball wouldn't have killed Mr. Gold with him being the Dark One. Emma let Henry go and he went running over to hug Regina. She held her son tight and let a couple tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry, Henry," Regina apologized for almost using magic on his grandfather.

"Whether you believe me or not, it was your mother," Mr. Gold said though Regina would have none of it.

"Mr. Gold, do you know who Regina's daughter was sold to?" Snow asked. This peeked Regina's interest and she looked back in Gold's direction.

"Someone Cora knew in the Enchanted Forest. That's all I know. If I knew more, I would tell you."

"Yet you choose not to tell me about her in the first place?" Regina may have been calm, but she was still angry at Gold.

"Your Majesty, I think we both know you wouldn't have believed me if I did tell you about your daughter," Mr. Gold said. "However, seeing that you now remember and wish to find her. I will say this, she was in the Enchanted Forest and it's likely she's here in Storybrooke."

"You think she was brought over with the curse?" Emma asked.

"I think it's very likely she was, yes," Mr. Gold nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Well, now we know," David said after Mr. Gold went into the backroom.

"What good has it done? We still don't know where Sara is," Regina sighed.

Regina walked out of the pawnshop with Henry, followed close behind by the others.

"Don't worry Mom. We'll find her," Henry said reassuringly when they were a block away from the shop.

"Thank you, Henry." Regina stopped walking and put her arm around Henry just as Snow, David and Emma approached them but stayed silent.

"We can find her, Regina. We just have to keep looking," Snow said. "Gold thinks she might be here and that's good news."

"Good news? Do you know how many people are here? Most of the Enchanted Forest was brought over by the curse as well as people from other lands," Regina pointed out, wishing Gold did know where Sara was because it would have made finding her easier.

"I know it's not very helpful not knowing exactly where she is or who she was given to, but she could be here which is something, Regina. We've just got started on this and it could take some time before we have more to go on," Snow said.

"I guess."

"Regina, you don't want to give up already? Do you?"

"No, of course not. Let me know when there's news," Regina said and gave Henry a smile before walking away.

Another two weeks passed with no luck being any closer to finding Sara. As Regina had said, the town was big which made finding one person they knew so little about very challenging. They were doing the best they could with what they knew until they had more to go on. Most of the time they spent trying to find Sara was spent thinking of ways they could find her. In the meantime, Henry had been spending time with Regina as much as possible, which seemed to be helping her cope with knowing they weren't any closer to finding her daughter as of yet. Henry was walking home from school, wondering if there was more he could do to help; though he wasn't sure he could do more than his family was already doing in their spare time when they weren't dealing with town matters or their own things.

As Henry walked past Mr. Gold's pawnshop he remembered that Emma and his grandparents had considered asking Mr. Gold for help with magically locating Sara. It seemed at this point to be the best option but Regina refused—still angry that Gold knew about her daughter for all these years. Instead, they had asked the Blue Fairy for help, she agreed but she'd have to make a potion, which would take a while to make due to magic working differently in Storybrooke.

Henry stopped walking and thought maybe if he located Sara with the help of Mr. Gold, his mom couldn't be mad because Sara would be found. Mr. Gold did seem to keep more potions on hand than the Blue Fairy, so maybe they wouldn't have to wait as long for a potion to be ready. Henry really wanted to be the one to find Sara because Regina was his mom. It wasn't fair that her daughter was taken from her without her knowing. She was trying so hard to be good; she deserved to have her daughter back.

Henry walked into Mr. Gold's shop and spotted him at the counter.

"Hi, Henry."

"Hi."

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I was wondering if you had anything to help find Sara."

"And Sara would be Regina's daughter?"

"Yup," Henry answered.

"I may have something that could help," Mr. Gold said, walking over to a cabinet and took out a vial of pinkish liquid, as well as a clear one.

"Really? You want to help my mom?"

"Well, as you know your mother and I have a complicated relationship, but you are my grandson and I know it will mean something to you. Also, I do know what it's like to lose a child."

"Thank you. Wait, what's the price?" Henry asked. Knowing all magic comes with a price.

"As I said: you're my grandson. No need to worry; this one's on me."

"Thanks. I think my dad would be happy you're helping."

"Yes, well…" Mr. Gold agreed, trailing off. He grabbed a dropper, took some of the clear liquid and put it in the pinkish liquid.

"What's that?"

"Some of your mother's tears."

"That's what my grandparents used to find my mom when she was in trouble, right?"

"Yes, and it will help target the locating potion to find her daughter," Mr. Gold explained. "Here we are."

"Cool," Henry said, happy he asked for his grandfather's help.

"Now go pick out an object to put the potion on." Henry looked around and remembered he had a foam toy plane he had in his backpack that he and Pinocchio had played with during recess at school. He took the plane out of the bag and fixed the wings so it would fly.

"Will this work?"

"Yes I believe this will do the trick. Now, pour this on the plane and wait. It will guide you to who you wish to find," Mr. Gold said, handing him the vial.

"Thank you," Henry said with a smile and left the shop.

Henry put his backpack on a bench, along with the plane, poured the liquid on the plane and saw it glow for a second before going back to normal. Henry stood, waiting for something to happen. After fifteen minutes past and nothing had happened, he sat down and continued to wait. Watching the plane closely while resting his head on his arm for he didn't know how long. Starting to get bored, Henry was about to go Mary Margaret's apartment where he knew his family would be when the toy plane suddenly went flying down the street. Henry grabbed his backpack and followed the plane as it turned a corner to the adjoining street.

When he rounded the corner his backpack slipped off his shoulder and the contents spilled out onto the sidewalk. He had forgotten he had left the bag unzipped after getting out the plane. Henry bent down and began picking up his school things. It took him a minute to realize someone had picked up the last of the books and was holding it out for him.

"Thanks," Henry said taking the book.

"You're welcome, Henry." Henry realized the voice was familiar and looked up to see someone he knew pretty well.

"Molly," he greeted the waitress from Granny's Diner.

"Hey, Henry." Henry saw she was holding his toy plane. "Oh, yeah, this landed at my feet and then I saw you. Is it yours?"

"Yeah, I was using it to find something," Henry said, taking the plane and then stood up along with Molly. It had dawned on him what it meant if the plane found her. Molly was Sara. Molly was Regina's daughter. Looking at her Henry noticed she had brown eyes like Regina and somewhat resembled her in the face.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. See you around, Henry," Molly said giving him a smile before continuing down the street.

Henry smiled in returned while his mind was racing with thoughts. He had found Sara. He actually found her. Mr. Gold had been right; she was in town. He couldn't wait to tell his mom but first he should tell Emma and his grandparents.

Henry ran into Mary Margaret's apartment and slammed the door closed.

"Henry, what's going on? Where have you been?" Emma asked from the kitchen area where she had been talking with Snow.

"Where's Gramps?"

"Over here, Henry," David said, standing up from the couch. Henry walked further into the apartment, dropping his backpack and the toy plane on a chair. Then looked at his family, who were watching him closely—wondering what it was he would say.

"I found her. I found Sara," Henry announced excitedly.

"You did?" Snow asked. "Henry, how did you find her?"

"Mr. Gold gave me a potion to find her and I poured it on the plane. It worked, I found Sara."

"So Gold was right. She is here in Storybrooke," David said.

"Who is she here?" Snow asked.

"Molly."

"The waitress at Granny's?" Emma questioned.

"Yup," Henry nodded. "We should tell my mom we found her, right?"

"Yeah we should, Henry," Snow said softly. She knew Molly like everyone in the room from Granny's. She remembered a couple weeks ago when she and Emma were at the diner before she had gone to talk to Regina and Granny had told Ruby to tell Molly to do something.

"Snow? Are you okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, it's just we found Regina's daughter or rather Henry did. We did it."

She kept the promise she made to Regina to find Sara and now Regina could be reunited with her daughter. Maybe things could really change between them and Regina more than it already had since saving the town.

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites for the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe we did it. We found Sara," Snow said after walking over to sit down at the table, still taking in the news. "Regina can be reunited with her daughter now."

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Emma asked, moving to the table to join her mother along with Henry while her father remained standing.

"First we tell Regina we found her daughter."

"So we can tell my mom now?" Henry asked excitedly. "I'll call her and tell her to come over."

"Hold on, kid." Emma grabbed Henry's arm to stop him from getting the phone.

"Emma?" Snow questioned.

"I just think we need to get a handle on things."

"That's probably a good idea," David agreed.

"So what do we know about Molly? I've seen her at the diner, sure, but I haven't talked to her very much."

"She makes good milkshakes," Henry offered.

"Thanks, Henry, but I'm thinking more along on the lines of who was she in the Enchanted Forest for starters?" Emma mused.

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet," Henry answered, wishing he had.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't know her in the Enchanted Forest?"

David shook his head, indicating he didn't know her there.

"No, I didn't meet Molly until the curse," Snow explained, shaking her head. "I confess: I haven't talked to her all that much either."

The brief conversations Mary Margaret had with Molly during the curse were pleasant and she thought Molly was nice enough but did seem to keep to herself.

"Does she have any family or friends?"

"I think Granny mentioned once that her mother had died," Snow pondered. "But other than that…"

"She's friends with Ruby. They hang out sometimes," Henry said.

"That's right they have." Snow remembered during the curse she had seen Ruby drag Molly out for girl nights a couple of times.

"Okay, so maybe Ruby and Granny can help us figure out how to tell Molly…" David started.

"That she's Regina's daughter." Snow couldn't help feel a little bad for Molly, who would be told who her birthmother was by people she barely knew.

"This is going to be a lot to have to tell someone," Emma mused, thinking about her own experience finding out who she was.

"It is but I don't think there's an easy way to tell Molly. We'll just have to tell it to her straight and explain what happened. Emma, you know more than anyone how important it is to know the truth about your parents—so does Henry. Molly deserves to know, too," Snow expressed to her daughter.

Emma glanced at Henry and gave him a smile, and then gave one to her parents. She knew her mom was right: Molly deserved to know. Emma could imagine this was going to be a shock for Molly to find out that her mother is the Evil Queen. On the other hand, Molly at least didn't have the added surprise of finding out she's a fairy tale character.

"What about my mom? She needs to know we found Sara."

"Yeah, I think Regina is beginning to think we wouldn't find her," Emma agreed.

"I'll go talk to her," Snow insisted, getting up from the table.

"Do you need us to go with you?" David asked.

"I'll be fine," Snow said before leaving the apartment.

"Why couldn't I go?" Henry asked, looking to his mom and grandpa.

"I think it's just really important for Mary Margaret to tell Regina," Emma said glancing to David, then to Henry.

"Can I go over to see my mom later? I want to tell her how I found Sara and she might want some company after hearing we found Sara," Henry insisted. "Would that be okay, Mom?"

"Sure that would be fine," Emma agreed.

"Thanks," Henry said, then got up and gave her a hug.

Regina was in the study when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked out of the office and found Snow on her porch when she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Snow asked. Regina didn't say anything but moved aside to let Snow inside.

"I have some news about Sara," Snow announced.

"You can't find her, can you?" Regina thought maybe the Blue Fairy's magic wouldn't be able to help after all and they had given up on finding Sara.

"We found her."

Regina stayed silent for a minute, looking Snow in the eyes.

"What?" Regina asked, wondering if she heard Snow correctly.

"We found Sara. She's here in Storybrooke."

Regina's mind started racing with thoughts, it was one thing to be looking for Sara. It was another thing to have actually found her. Regina found herself feeling conflicting emotions as the news began to sink in.

"She's really here?" Regina asked wearily. "How?"

"Henry. He got a potion from Gold to find her. I know you didn't want Gold to help; however, since it was going to take a while for the Blue Fairy to make a potion. I think Henry just really wanted to find her for you."

Regina wasn't mad that Henry had gotten the potion from Mr. Gold she was happy to see how much her son cared for her that he wanted to find her daughter himself.

"Henry found her."

"Yes. Her name's Molly here and she's a waitress at Granny's," Snow explained. "We don't know much about her but from what we do know we don't think she has a family here."

Regina tried to focus on what Snow was telling her but it a lot for her to hear. Her daughter was someone named Molly who worked at Granny's. Regina wondered if she had come across her daughter at Granny's but she couldn't think of a specific time she interacted with a Molly. What really hit her was that Snow said her daughter didn't have a family. Did that mean her daughter had grown up alone? Surely someone had to have taken care of her, though—at least in the Enchanted Forest before the curse. Then it dawned on her what it meant if Sara was in Storybrooke.

"If Sara's here in Storybrooke then that means I cursed her," Regina said.

Though the possibility of her being in Storybrooke had been mentioned by Rumplestiltskin but at the time it was just an idea. Now that the theory had been proven to be true it meant that Sara had been cursed, too. Which also meant Sara could have died if the trigger hadn't been deactivated or if Regina had been able to use it to take Henry to the Enchanted Forest.

Snow could see it was difficult for Regina to hear that she had unknowingly cursed her daughter and brought her to Storybrooke.

"You couldn't have known, Regina, because of the memory spell."

Regina knew Snow was right: she couldn't have known. Still, she couldn't stop from feeling she should have known somehow.

"No I should have known. I should have remembered my own daughter."

Snow thought about the memory spell and then thought back to when Regina asked her not to tell Cora about Daniel. Since learning about Regina's daughter, Snow couldn't help but think that if she didn't tell Cora, Regina and Daniel would have gotten the chance to raise their daughter. It always seemed to come back to that one broken promise between her and Regina.

"Regina, you remember now and wanted to find her, that's something. The curse is broken, Sara has her memories back, now too," Snow said.

"Have you talked to her…to Sara?" Regina asked, changing the conversation around.

"Not yet," Snow shook her head. "Well, Henry has but he didn't tell her."

Regina's still couldn't believe that Sara had actually been found. Part of her thought they wouldn't be able to find Sara though she felt they needed to try. During the last couple weeks when they were looking for her daughter Regina hadn't stopped to think about what would happen once they found Sara. What if Sara didn't know she was adopted? What if she didn't want to see her? Even worse, what if Sara knew she was the Evil Queen and could only see her that?

"What if she sees me as the Evil Queen?" Regina voiced her fear, not really caring it was Snow there to hear.

"Regina, we don't know that she will. Sara should know who she is and have a chance to meet and get to know you. You both deserve that."

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked, having been curious as to why Snow White wanted to help reunite her with her daughter since she agreed to their help.

"Well, like David said: we're family. I keep thinking that maybe if I hadn't told your mother about Daniel; you, Daniel and Sara would be together." Regina looked at her for a minute wondering if this true, but Snow hadn't given her reason to believe that it wasn't.

"When are we going to tell Sara?"

"We were thinking maybe that we could talk to her before you meet her. Explain things to help her understand," Snow said gently, hoping Regina would be okay with this.

"Okay," Regina answered. "When are you going to talk to Sara…Molly?"

"Soon," Snow responded. "We'll let you know when we do."

Regina nodded in reply but didn't say anything.

"Okay. I should be going but I could see if Henry wants to come over later if you want him to." Regina nodded and Snow started to walk to the door.

"Her birthday is in two days." Snow turned back around to face Regina. "Sara's birthday, it's two days from now."

Snow moved to open the door when Henry came running past her into the house.

"Henry," Snow said surprised to see her grandson.

"Hi, Mom," Henry greeted and asked. "Snow told you we found Sara?"

"She did yes," Regina answered, glancing to Snow.

"I told you we'd find her," Henry said and gave Regina a hug.

"I'll let you two spend some time together," Snow said, figuring Regina could use some time alone with her son. "I'll see you later, Henry."

"See you later," Henry responded before Snow closed the door.

"I'm glad you're here, Henry," Regina said, very happy to see him.

"Me, too. I thought you probably wouldn't want to be alone right now."

"Thank you, Henry," she said, tilting his chin up. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So do you want to hear how I found Sara?" Regina nodded and Henry began to tell her as they walked to the kitchen.

The next morning, Henry walked to school after his night with Regina. He was happy he stayed over to keep her company—she seemed to need it. She had been pretty quiet most of the night but Henry guessed she was probably thinking about Sara. Henry paused when he was in front of Granny's Diner and wondered if Molly was there. He wasn't going to tell her what they knew. He just wanted to talk to her, maybe get to know her a little better.

Henry walked into the diner and saw Molly behind the counter, filling up the coffee maker.

"Hey, Molly," he greeted after sitting down at the counter. Molly turned around and gave Henry a smile upon seeing him.

"Good morning, Henry. Would you like anything?"

"Just some orange juice, I have to be at school soon," Henry answered. Molly nodded and went to get the orange juice.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Henry said, taking the glass. Molly smiled and went back to work while Henry sipped on his juice.

"Molly," Henry said a couple minutes later, causing Molly to turn around to face him again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Henry," Molly said, resting her arms on the counter across from Henry

"Are you adopted?"

Molly took a couple seconds to answer, having been caught off guard by the question.

"Yes…I am adopted, Henry. Why do you ask?" Molly asked.

"I just guessed."

"Well, I guess you'd know right, from being adopted yourself?"

"Yeah, something like that," Henry nodded. "Molly, have you tried to find your parents like I found Emma?"

"Um…no, Henry. I haven't."

"Why not?" Henry asked, a little worried Molly may not want to meet Regina which he knew would make her sad.

"It's not like I wouldn't want to but I don't know…I guess I haven't felt that I could."

"You never know, though, right? You could still find your parents?"

"That's true, you never know," Molly agreed offering Henry a smile. "Maybe I will one day."

"Yeah, maybe you will," Henry said, knowing Molly would indeed find out who her parents were soon.

"Hey, Molly," someone called from near the front door. They both looked over to see a young man with brown hair and green eyes approach the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Molly smiled brightly, moving a little away from Henry to be across from the man.

"Do I need an excuse to see you?" Molly chuckled at this. "I could use some coffee before I head to work since I'm here."

"Sure thing."

Henry, who was listening to the conversation, began to wonder who he was since it was clear Molly knew him really well.

"Thank you, I'll see you later," he said after Molly handed him his coffee.

"Bye, Flynn." At hearing this Henry perked up.

"Flynn? As in Flynn Rider?" Henry asked, looking over toward Molly and realized whom she must be. "Then that would make you Rapunzel."

"Very good, kid," Flynn said. "She used to be a blonde, can you believe that. I have to say I prefer her as a brunette."

"I like it, too. Good thing it's my real hair color," Molly said. "Flynn, I don't think you've met Henry. You know he figured out the town was cursed and brought Emma Swan here to break it."

"That's right. It's nice to meet you, Henry."

"You, too."

"I better get to work," Flynn said before leaving the diner.

Henry took his book out of his backpack and flipped through it until he found Rapunzel's story. Sure enough there was a picture of Molly but she had very long blonde hair and was looking out a tower window. Now he knew what happened to Sara after Cora erased Regina's memory. Cora must have given her to the witch who became Sara's adoptive mother who then raised her in a tower in the forest.

**Next chapter: Molly will be told she's Regina's daughter. **

**As always thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites for the previous chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Enchanted Forest—29 years prior**

_Rapunzel looked out her bedroom window at the top of the tower while she brushed her long blonde hair that reached her knees. Her mother, Charlotte, had left the forest to run errands a few hours ago and would be back around noon. Rapunzel wished she could have gone to town with her mother so she wouldn't be alone for hours on end. The time alone wasn't so bad when she was a child because she was content playing games in the tower but now that she was seventeen, she wanted to go on adventures and experience things she had only read about in books._

_Rapunzel couldn't wait for the day she could go see the rest of the kingdom. Maybe travel to a different realm, but she didn't know when that would happen since her mother was very protective. Charlotte wouldn't let her daughter go to town by herself or talk to strangers. Charlotte did however allow Rapunzel outside to do chores but she had to stay within sight of the tower. That didn't necessarily stop Rapunzel from going on walks into woods when her mother wasn't home. It helped passed the time and she was careful to come back in time so what harm could it do. Rapunzel did feel a little guilty hiding this from her mother but she didn't know what else to do until she found a way to tell her mother what she wanted._

_After her hair was brushed Rapunzel went down the stairs and grabbed the water bucket before leaving the tower. When she arrived at the well, she put the bucket on the ground, ready for when she came back then kept walking through the woods. Rapunzel loved walking around on sunny days; it made the forest seem more beautiful. She continued to walk around for a while, daydreaming, before heading back to the well to draw water._

"_Rapunzel!" She heard her mother's voice call._

"_Coming, Mother," She yelled, then went back to the tower as fast as she could without spilling any water and saw her mother waiting by the door._

"_Rapunzel, there you are. I was worried," Charlotte said, coming over to hug her daughter._

"_I'm fine, Mother. I just went to get some water."_

"_Well thank you, sweetheart," Charlotte said. "Come, let's get inside."_

_Then the two went inside and Rapunzel put the bucket of water on the table while Charlotte hung up her cloak._

"_How was town, Mother?"_

"_It was good. I bought some fresh vegetables for dinner," Charlotte answered taking out items from her satchel. "Oh dear, I forgot the flour for the pie I was going to make."_

"_I'll go get it for you, Mother," Rapunzel said and went to open the door to leave when Charlotte closed it with magic._

"_Rapunzel, you know you're not allowed to go to town on your own."_

"_Mother, I'll be fine on my own. I'm old enough."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_But, Mother."_

"_No buts, Rapunzel," Charlotte said raising her voice slightly._

"_I'm sorry. I just thought I would be helping you," Rapunzel said, looking disappointed._

"_I know, dear. I just worry about you. Trust me the world is dangerous you don't want to go out there by yourself. Tell you what, go finish you're chores and you can come with me on another run to town to get the flour," Charlotte said._

"_Really?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. Charlotte nodded. "Thank you, Mother, "Rapunzel smiled before running off to finish her chores._

**Storybrooke—present day**

Snow and Emma were walking down the street to the sheriff's office.

"So how did Regina take the news about Molly?" Emma asked.

"As best she can. I think it's a lot to for her to hear that her daughter came over with the curse," Snow answered.

"So we're going to do this today? Tell Molly?"

"After I talk to Granny and Ruby. I just hope Molly takes the news well—for Regina's sake," Snow said.

"I think Molly will be fine after she gets used to the idea,"

"When I talked to Regina last night she told me something: Molly's birthday is tomorrow."

Snow guessed that piece of information struck her because she couldn't wait to celebrate Emma's twenty-ninth birthday with her, the first she would spend with her. She wanted to be able to tell Regina on the day Regina lost Molly that she would see her daughter again.

"Really, her birthday's tomorrow, huh?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she'll be nineteen," Snow said having done the math last night.

"Well, she'll be getting quite the early birthday surprise."

"Mom!" They heard someone yell and they both turned around to see Henry running toward them.

"Henry, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school," Emma said.

"I'm going but guess what, I talked to Molly and she's Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, the girl who was locked in a tower by the witch?" Emma asked.

"Well, she wasn't exactly locked in a tower and the witch was her adoptive mother, Charlotte. That's who Cora gave her to," Henry explained. "Oh, and Molly knows she's adopted."

"Well, at least we don't have to tell Molly she's adopted on top of who her parents are," Emma remarked, looking in Snow's direction.

"So when are we going to tell her?" Henry asked.

"Later, Henry, now get to school," Emma said.

"Okay. Bye, Mom. Bye, Mary Margret," Henry said before running off to go to school.

"You know, he is really good at figuring these things out," Snow mused.

"That he is."

Later that day around noon, David and Emma were hard at work at the sheriff's office while Snow went to Granny's to get lunch as well as ask Granny and Ruby for help with telling Molly she's Regina's daughter. Snow wondered if Molly was still there since she was at the diner that morning, there was a chance she still was. Snow was sort of hoping she would be because she hadn't seen Molly since the curse broke and it would be good to see her again before they told her about her parents.

Snow opened the door, walked into the mostly empty diner, and then she looked over to see Molly at a booth cleaning up dishes. Snow didn't spot Granny or Ruby, though; hopefully at least one of them would turn up. Snow went over to the counter and soon after Snow sat down, Molly walked behind the counter.

"Oh, hi, Mary Margaret," Molly greeted.

"Hi…Molly," Snow said with a slight pause, as it really sank in for her that Molly was Regina's daughter. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, it's been a while hasn't it? Since before the curse broke, I think."

"That sounds right. Well things have been kind of crazy since the curse broke," Snow said and Molly nodded in agreement.

"Oh, can I get you anything?" Molly asked.

"Three grilled chesses to go would be great."

"Sure thing, those will be out in a couple minutes."

"Great. Thanks, Molly," Snow said. Molly smiled and then went to put in the order at the pick-up window.

From seeing Molly again since learning who she was, Snow could see that Molly did somewhat resemble Regina and had the same eyes. There was also something about Molly that reminded Snow a lot of Regina when they first met. Her hair was brown, though; similar to Daniel's hair color from what she remembered. If there were more similarities between Molly and Daniel, Snow couldn't tell from only seeing him briefly.

Snow looked over to the door when she heard the bell ring, followed by Granny walking in the diner with a bag of groceries.

"Okay, Molly, you're free to go now," Granny said.

"Thanks, Granny. I'll see you later." Molly untied her apron. "Bye, Mary Margaret."

"Bye, Molly," Snow said and Molly waved before walking out of the front door.

Snow turned to Granny, who had moved behind the counter, and set down the groceries.

"Hi, Granny, do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I have a couple minutes before the lunch rush. Come with me."

Snow followed Granny to her office and closed the door behind them.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about Molly," Snow said.

"Molly. Molly Long, my waitress?" Granny asked.

"Yes, you know that she's adopted, right?"

"Yes, she told me."

"Well, you see it turns out Molly is Regina's daughter."

"Regina has a daughter?" Granny asked, surprised by this.

"Yes, it was before she married my father. Molly was taken away from her after she was born by Cora. We gather Cora didn't want the baby getting in the way of Regina becoming Queen. Then she erased Regina's memory of her daughter so Regina wouldn't remember but now she does. Yesterday we found out that Molly was Regina's daughter. Henry got a potion from Gold to find her," Snow explained.

"Cora actually…that's horrible."

"It is which is why we've been trying to find Regina's daughter. Now that we have we would like to tell Molly who is she. Reunite her and Regina if Molly wants of course," Snow said. "And we would like you're help in telling Molly since you know her better."

"Of course, I'm happy to help anyway I can."

"Thank you. We would like to tell Molly as soon as possible, we're thinking today would be best."

"Well, Molly's working tonight so come around eleven before closing and we'll tell her."

"Thanks, Granny. I'll see you tonight with Emma." Granny nodded in agreement. "Granny, would you…"

"I'll pass this along to Ruby," Granny said.

That night Snow and Emma walked to Granny's Diner, Henry wanted to come but they managed to convince him to stay home with David.

"You ready?" Emma asked when they were in front of the diner.

Snow looked at the diner, knowing that Molly had no idea what they were about to tell her. She had known this was going to be difficult but was hoping for the best. After these last few weeks of trying to help Regina, she hoped this would end well.

"Mom?" Emma called.

"I'm ready." Emma gave her a reassuring smile and followed Snow into the diner where they found Granny waiting for them.

"Hi, Granny. Where's Molly?" Emma asked.

"She's in the backroom. She'll be out in a minute," Granny said. They waited quietly for a minute then Molly walked into the room.

"Granny, I'm heading out," Molly said, then noticed Emma and Snow standing there.

"Mary Margaret, Emma. Hi."

"Hi, Molly. Sorry about this, we know it's late but we have something important to talk to you about," Snow said.

"Me?" Molly questioned.

"Yes," Snow nodded. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. What's this about?" Molly asked, wondering what they wanted to tell her about and could tell from their faces it was indeed important.

"Come on, sweetie. Come sit," Granny said.

Then Granny led her over to a booth and sat next to her while Emma and Snow sat across from them.

"Okay. So, Molly, I know this must seem out of the blue and personal but it's important so just bear with us. Okay?" Snow explained.

"Okay."

"So, Molly, there's not an easy way to say this but we know who you are," Snow said.

"Oh, Henry told you I'm Rapunzel."

"Yes, he did and he also said that you're adopted."

"Yes, that's right," Molly answered.

"Molly, I known a lot of people from situations like ours and they all have something. I had my baby blanket. We're wondering if you know anything about your parents, your birthparents," Emma said to help her mother out.

"Um, well, my mother told me I was originally named Sara before she named me Rapunzel," Molly shared with some hesitation because it was something she barely spoke about.

"Did she happen to tell you anything about your adoption?"

"Why are you…wait, do you know something about it?" Molly asked catching on.

"Yes, we do, Molly," Snow answered. "That's why we're here but before we say more, what do you know?"

Molly was surprised they knew something about her adoption. She wondered how they could know and what it was they knew.

"I don't know much but my mother said that I was given…sold to her when I was a baby by a woman. Does that mean anything to you?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"She told you that you were sold to her," Snow said, startled at hearing that. Molly nodded and looked down at the table for a minute.

"Molly, the person who sold you was your grandmother."

"My grandmother?" Molly questioned, shocked by this new information.

"Yes, your grandmother; she took you away from your mother. Your mother didn't know you were taken because your grandmother cast a memory spell on her. Then about three weeks ago, your mother got her memory back; we've been helping her find you and we found you," Snow explained.

Molly listened to Snow's story wondering if all of this was possibly true. She had assumed that her mother had sold her but it was her grandmother. Who not only sold her but also cast a memory spell on her mother to make her forget her.

"She's looking for me? My…my mother?" Molly asked struggling to get to get the words out. "Then that means she's here."

"Yes Molly," Snow said. "She is. Your mother is Regina."

Molly eyes shifted from Snow to Emma. She opened her mouth slightly, trying to say something but couldn't for a few seconds. She never met the mayor personally but she certainly heard a lot about the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

"Regina. Regina, the queen?" Molly finally managed to say. "She's my…"

"Yes," Snow nodded and gently said. "I know this is a lot to hear Molly and we're sorry for springing it on you like this but we felt you should know who your mother is and what happened." Snow paused. "Take all the time you need, okay? And let us know if you need anything."

Molly didn't say anything but nodded. Emma gave her a smile, too, before leaving the diner with Snow.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Granny asked standing up along with Molly.

"I'm not sure. I mean I finally know what happened but it's just a lot," Molly said, wringing her hands.

"I know it is, Molly. You'll be okay," Granny said and gave Molly a hug while Molly tried to make sense of everything she had just been told.

**Next chapter: will focus more on Regina and Molly as well as more of Molly's reaction to the news. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Enchanted Forest—47 Years Prior**

_Regina sat up in her bed holding her baby daughter after the midwife had finished with both of them and had left the room along with her parents. Regina was glad to have this time alone with her daughter Sara, who had stopped crying soon after she was placed in Regina's arms and was now just fussing a little._

"_Shhh, it's okay, Sara. Shhh," Regina soothed the baby._

_Regina smiled when her daughter quieted down after a minute and briefly squinted at her. After a couple minutes, Regina looked up from the baby to see her father had come back into the room and had walked over to her. _

"_She's beautiful, sweetheart," Henry said, looking at his new granddaughter._

_Regina gave her father a smile and looked back at the baby who wiggled in the blanket. Neither one of them noticed when Cora returned after supposedly showing the midwife out when she had instead ripped the woman's heart out because she knew too much. Cora was not happy about her granddaughter's birth at all. She had killed the stable boy to keep him from getting in the way of Regina becoming queen. She thought that was done with until Regina told them she was pregnant a week later. She had worked too hard to make Regina queen and she wasn't about to allow a baby ruin it all. Luckily, she had a plan that would set things right again and Regina's child with the stable boy would be nothing but an unpleasant memory for her._

"_Henry, I seem to have forgotten where you put the money to pay the midwife, we shouldn't keep the women waiting," Cora said, announcing her return._

"_I'll get it for you, dear," Henry said to his wife then turned to his daughter and kissed her head. _

_"Goodnight, sweetheart, sleep well."_

"_Goodnight, Daddy," Regina said before her parents left the room, closing the door behind them._

_Cora went with her husband to the study. Once there, Henry went over to his desk and fetched out a small leather pouch._

"_Here you are, dear," Henry said, giving the pouch to Cora._

"_Thank you," Cora said and then waved her hand rippling with magic over her husband's forehead. After a minute Henry spoke again looking confused._

"_Cora, where was I…"_

"_You were off to bed, dear; you're no doubt worn out from the preparations for Regina's wedding to the King." _

"_Ah yes. Well, goodnight, then."_

_Cora watched her husband walk away, certain her memory spell worked and he didn't remember anything about Regina's daughter. _

_Meanwhile, Regina was watching her daughter sleeping soundly, feeling more joy then she had felt since Daniel died. She had their daughter and was looking forward to starting their life together. All she had to do now was make her mother understand what she wanted and maybe now that the baby was born she would. Regina thought about the arrangement she had made with her mother after telling them she was pregnant. After some difficulty, they had come to the agreement that Regina would still marry the king and let her parents raise the baby who they would say was the daughter of a deceased cousin._

_Though she had agreed to the arrangement, Regina had no intention of marrying the King. She wanted to have a life of her own and raise her daughter. As she and Daniel would have done._

"_We'll be happy Sara, I promise," Regina whispered to the baby. "Just like your father would have wanted."_

_It saddened her to think she wouldn't get to have a life with Daniel and Sara wouldn't get to know her father. Regina kissed her daughter's forehead, wishing Daniel could be there with them._

"_Darling, let me take her. You no doubt need some rest." Regina heard her mother say, not realizing she had come back into the room._

"_I'm fine, Mother," Regina said, not looking up from her daughter._

_Cora then waved her hand and Regina suddenly fell back on the pillow asleep. Cora moved quickly and took the baby from Regina who let out a small cry, not happy to be disturbed. Cora rocked Sara to quiet her and moved her free hand over Regina's forehead as she had done with her husband. Then she covered Sara with her cloak and disappeared in purple smoke._

_In her tower in the middle of the forest, Charlotte sat by the fireplace reading when Cora appeared in the room._

"_Cora," Charlotte said surprised._

"_Charlotte, it's been too long," Cora greeted her former apprentice._

"_Yes it has. What brings you here?" Charlotte asked standing up._

"_I have something for you," Cora announced, moving the cloak and Charlotte saw a baby wrapped in a white blanket._

"_A baby."_

"_Yes," Cora said, going over to Charlotte and put the baby in her arms—who stirred slightly in her sleep. "Here take her. I know how much you've wanted a child."_

"_I don't know what to say. Thank you, Cora," Charlotte said, admiring the baby she was holding. "Where did you get her?"_

"_Regina."_

"_Your daughter Regina?" Charlotte repeated, surprised "This is your granddaughter."_

"_Not anymore, from now on she's your daughter. I have erased Regina's and my husband's memories of this child. Regina is to marry the King and I can't have her getting in the way of that. I'm giving her to you on the conditions you will never let her leave; I can't risk Regina finding out somehow," Cora explained. "She's to remain here with you unless I find some use for her."_

"_I understand, Cora, she will stay here."_

"_Good because if she doesn't, you'll both pay the price," Cora threated and Charlotte nodded, trying to hide her fear. "Now in exchange for this child, I'll be taking my spell book back."_

"_Yes, of course," Charlotte said, retrieving the book from the shelf and gave it to Cora._

"_Goodbye, Charlotte."_

"_Wait, what's her name?"_

"_Regina named her Sara. Call her whatever you want," Cora said, and then disappeared in the purple smoke._

"_Hmm let's see…I think I'll call you Rapunzel," Charlotte said to the sleeping baby._

**Storybrooke—Present Day**

Regina turned on the sink and started washing dishes in an effort to keep herself busy until Henry arrived to spend the day with her. The last two days of waiting for Snow to talk to Sara had been difficult at best. Then this morning everything seemed to hit her harder than it had the past two days.

Today was Sara's birthday, a very clear reminder of what was taken from her. She missed nineteen years of her daughter's life; more if she counted the curse and for all those years she hadn't even known she had been missing it. Sara was no longer the baby she had known for less than an hour; she was an adult with her own life. She had missed seeing her daughter grow up because of what happened to her—which was still difficult for her to accept. Regina was still angry that Rumplestiltskin had kept this from her all these years and for what he said about Cora. She also couldn't help but blame herself for not remembering in the first place.

Regina was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the front door closing followed by Henry's voice calling her.

"Mom." Regina turned off the sink and quickly wiped away the tears that had gone down her face before leaving the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom," Henry greeted when she walked in the foyer.

"Henry," Regina greeted and hugged her son tightly.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked

"I'm fine, darling," Regina said.

"Were you thinking about that it's Molly's birthday today?"

"Yes." Henry offered her a little smile.

"Oh, Mom, I've been meaning to tell you, I figured out that Molly's Rapunzel," Henry said.

"She's Rapunzel?"

"Yes, she's in my book."

Regina vaguely recognized the name from the book but before Regina could think about it more, she looked past Henry and saw that Snow had just walked in. Regina knew why she was there: it meant she had talked to Sara.

"Hello, Regina," Snow greeted. "Emma and I talked to Molly last night."

"What did she say?" Regina asked nervous as to what her daughter's reaction had been.

"She seemed to take it pretty well. I think it helped she already knew she was adopted, but I think she'll need some time to make sense of everything," Snow said honestly but gentle.

"Don't worry, Mom, she'll want to see you, you'll see," Henry said and Regina put her arm around him.

"She'll just need time, Regina, that's all," Snow said then turned to leave.

"Snow," Regina called for her and she stopped. "You really think she took it well enough?"

"I do and she'll be fine. I'll let you know if I hear from her."

Later that day, Molly un-tacked her horse Maximus after returning to the stables after a long ride to help clear her head which the outdoors always seemed to do. It gave her the time she needed to sort out her thoughts about what she had been told last night. Regina Mills, the Mayor and Evil Queen, was her mother who she had had been taken away from by her grandmother. Who had cast a memory spell on Regina to make her forget she even had a daughter. Molly wondered why her grandmother had done that; it was one of many questions going through her mind as the news sunk in. The whole thing was a little overwhelming and still seemed unreal though she knew it was true.

Molly began brushing Maximus after taking off the saddle and thought about what else Mary Margaret had told her last night. That Regina was looking for her which meant Regina wanted to see her. Molly couldn't help but wonder what that would be like, to meet Regina. She never thought it would be possible to meet her birthmother after thinking for so long that her mother sold her to Charlotte but that wasn't what had happened. She could have the chance of meeting her mother now if she wanted it.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Molly turned around to see Flynn standing at the stall door.

"Hi, Flynn," Molly said then Flynn walked over to give her a quick kiss.

"So what's up? I thought we were going to meet up at your apartment after I got off work."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't call, I just needed some air," Molly said moving away from him to brush Maximus some more.

As Flynn watched his girlfriend, he got the feeling there was something on her mind she wasn't sharing.

"So there's nothing going on?"

"Nope," Molly answered but this didn't convince Flynn

"Are you sure? I think I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you, and to know you're not that good at lying." Molly looked at him, somewhat annoyed. "Come on, Molly. Tell me."

Molly stopped the brushing knowing she should tell him then motioned for Flynn to follow her. They kept walking until they were a little ways from the barn then Molly took a breath before speaking

"Okay, there is something but promise me you won't freak out."

"Molly, what's this about?" Flynn asked.

"Just promise, please."

"I promise."

"Okay," Molly took a deep breath. "Last night I found out who my mother is."

"Your mother?" Flynn questioned. "I didn't know you were looking for her."

"I wasn't," Molly said.

"Then how?"

"Mary Margaret and Emma told me."

"Okay, how would Mary Margaret and the Sheriff know who your mother is?"

"They know because Regina, she's my mother."

"Regina? The Mayor? The Evil Queen? That Regina?" Flynn questioned, stunned.

"Yes," Molly answered, and then saw how shocked her boyfriend looked. "Flynn, you promised you wouldn't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out, your mother's the Evil Queen. Why would I freak out about that?" Flynn asked then breathed. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I mean…it's a lot to take in," Molly said leaning against a fence post.

"So why…why is she looking for you now?"

"Well, that's the thing, she didn't know about me until recently."

"What, it slipped her mind she had a kid?"

"In a way, apparently my grandmother cast a memory spell on Regina to make her forget she had me," Molly explained "Then my grandmother…"

"Gave you to Charlotte," Flynn finished, joining Molly and leaned against the fence. "Do you think Charlotte knew?"

"She knew my name was Sara, so maybe."

"Wow, this is all a little messed up." Molly chuckled at this. "Do you want to see her? Regina?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I never thought I would be able to meet my birthmother but she's here and she wanted to find me. That means something, right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah maybe," Flynn answered.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She's the Evil Queen and you're worried she won't like you."

"You know it's not just she's the Evil Queen because to be fair we don't know her, we just heard stories."

"She did want me arrested, Molly. Don't forget that."

"To be fair, you were a thief," Molly pointed out.

"Fair point, I guess."

"I keep wondering what it would be like to meet her Flynn. She did raise Henry, who is a good kid, so she can't be all bad then."

"You want to meet her, I know you do," Flynn said. "I know you love Charlotte and miss her. Maybe it would be good for you to meet Regina, since now you know why you were given up."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, and you're right regardless of who she is, she's your mother. Hey, if I had a chance like this I'd take it and it's okay to be nervous," Flynn said. "Sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay," Molly said, smiling.

"I'll come with you if you want."

"Thanks, Flynn, but I think this is something I have to do myself."

That evening Regina was sitting in her living room playing with her necklace. Emma had come to pick up Henry an hour ago leaving Regina to her thoughts about Sara. As painful as it was, she tried to think about the short time she spent with her daughter after she was born but her memory of it all was still a little blurred. No doubt the memory spells' doing.

Then she heard the doorbell ring and wondered if Snow was back with more news. She made her way to the door and opened it to find a young woman. She felt her stomach drop, realizing exactly who she was. Sara. Their brown eyes searched each other for a minute while they took it all in. Regina couldn't believe her daughter was really there standing in front of her after all this time, her and Daniel's daughter.

"Hi, I'm Molly…Sara," Molly greeted. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Of course, yes," Regina said, still taking it all in. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Molly said and Regina moved to the side so Molly could come in the house.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites for the previous chapter. **

**Next chapter: Regina and Molly's meeting. **


End file.
